Poolsticks! He strikes
by Moon Prynces
Summary: AU Two strangers walk into a bar. And somehow end up leaving together, after a game of pool and throwing around banter. Contestshipping.


12-2-07

4:09pm

Summary–AU Two strangers walk into a bar. And somehow end up leaving together, after a game of pool and throwing around banter. Contestshipping.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Pokémon, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Poolsticks! (He strikes)**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He sipped his drink and watched carefully over the glass as she walked in, joking around with her redheaded friend and catching his eyes only because of the energy that surrounded her.

"Come on," the other girl was begging her. "You never do anything when we go out unless someone else comes out and we force you into it. There's nothing fun about sitting in the corner and watching."

The brunette was still smiling brightly at her friend's attempt. "I don't play pool. It's too..." She trailed off as her eyes caught a dark-haired figure making his way up behind her friend. He made a 'shh' motion, putting a finger to his lips.

The redhead sighed. "I thought Marina was joining us tonight."

She shook her head. "Canceled."

"Then–" The other gasped as hands encircled her waist from behind and she looked up to the smiling face. "Ash!" she shouted excitedly, turning around to plant a kiss on his lips.

The guy, Ash, nodded his head towards her– "Hey May." So that was her name, and he made note of it.

"Hi Ash," she greeted with a nod.

"What're you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna be back until Thursday," the redhead was still looking up at her boyfriend, he assumed.

He smiled slowly. "Couldn't wait that long," he said simply, then looked up to May. "You mind if I steal Misty away for the rest of the night?"

Misty – the redhead – looked troubled at this, glancing back at her friend. "It's girl's night though. I can't just leave May to the mercy of the rest of the world now!"

May shook her head. "Don't listen to her. It might be the drinks we've already had." She lifted her own glass as a sort of toast to Misty's un-inebriated state – Misty who frowned at this.

"You gonna be okay here?" Ash asked again, looking at her seriously.

"Stop acting like a big brother and get her home before she's no longer in the mood." May winked as she said this and the redhead smacked her playfully, causing her to laugh. "No, really, I'll be fine. I'll just head home myself after another drink. It's too early to leave anyway," she waved a hand.

And soon her friends were gone and she was leaning casually back against the pool table they had been standing near. She was staring at the glass in her hand, thinking hard about something.

It was his chance.

"You _don't_ play pool?" he questioned, standing on the opposite side of the table, making her glance over a shoulder before turning completely. He rested his hands flat on the pool table's green surface and leaned over slightly, a grin on his face and gleam in his eyes.

She looked surprised at first, and then smiled. "Eavesdropping isn't the way to a woman's heart," she stated.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he shrugged casually. "So how about it then? A game?" he motioned to the table between them. "If it's not knowing how to play that's the problem, I can help with that." The grin came back.

She stared at him a second longer, the smile becoming wider. "Alright." She watched as he grabbed the needed supplies and came back. "You haven't given me a name and I'm sure you've heard mine already," she teased. "But I'll be nice and introduce myself. I'm May."

"Drew," he said, glancing up to make eye contact before he was back to arranging things. "And now we can begin. I'll even let you go first."

May raised her brows at him but didn't say anything against it. "Sure."

He walked around the table and handed her the pool stick. "So, need any help?"

She shot him a coy look over her shoulder. "No, I think I'll give it a try on my own, thanks." He shrugged again, backing up to give her room. May bent over slightly, closing one eye to help her aim and went for it. "Poolsticks!" she muttered angrily as she missed, though not by much.

"What?" Drew questioned with an amused expression.

May turned around to give an embarrassed look. "I'm trying to cut back on the foul language. I've been told I curse a little too much." At this she made the tiniest space between her pointer and thumb and held it eye level. "So instead I replace it with random words. It doesn't make much sense to most people when I suddenly shout out 'fudge' but it curbs my behavior."

He folded his arms as he watched her tell her story. May smiled slowly, glancing up from the pool stick she was holding.

"Staring also isn't a polite thing to do either," she commented, turning back to the table. "And since you're being so rude, I'm going again." And this time the triangle broke and a shiny red ball ended up in the corner pocket.

Drew gaped for a second, then caught himself and ran a hand through his hair while the other held onto the pool stick. "Okay," he said, slightly breathless as he watched her maneuver her way around the table.

When she finally missed, two shots later, he walked over. "Why don't we make a bet then?" she asked as he was aligning the stick. "Mr. Hotshot, if I can beat you..." She posed thoughtfully out of the corner of his eye. May looked up as she heard him sink a ball, looking at his person. "I get to take home that really nice watch you're sporting," she ended with a grin.

He paused in his task, lifting his head up to look at her with a smirk of his own. "Alright. And if I win, then I'm taking _you _home," he said, stooping again and sinking another ball.

She looked surprised at his words, but quickly covered it with another grin. "Right. Sure." She walked slowly around the table, watching him carefully aim again. And somehow he ended up with a lousy shot after she slowly brushed her way around him, making sure he felt her body slide over his own and pretended it was because of the crowd.

"Someone's cheating," he said seriously as she was already making her move.

"Nope, just being creative," she responded as she felt his gaze. "Can't handle the minor distractions?" May didn't look up as she shot.

Drew grinned at her. "Depends how far you're willing to go."

She stood up for a second, looking quite cheery. "Oh, I'm just short of taking my top off. But I'll save that for the next homemade video."

He made an 'aw, darn!' face and then looked over again. "Wait, what just happened?" he stared at the table.

"You just lost the game. You should pay attention more," May replied, hopping up to sit on the edge of the pool table.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know how to play. I chalked up the first few shots to luck."

She shook her head. "I never said I didn't know _how_ to play. I just said I didn't play." May shrugged. "It's not my sport."

"Two out of three?" he asked, a modest smile on his face this time.

May raised a brow. "I doubt it. And isn't that what all losers say when..." She trailed off, stopping herself, then shook her head. "When they really want something."

"At least you got something right," he commented, sweeping over to tower above her. He leaned forward slowly, stopping just before her face and waited until she lifted her head towards him.

The kiss was short and sweet, made her want more. But he pulled back too soon and moved away.

He started taking slow steps away, pausing to look over his shoulder at her. "You coming?"

May scowled, then hopped off the table and walked over. She grabbed his arm, putting it around her waist. "For the record, this is the worst planned blind date."

Drew looked surprised. "What makes you think–"

She cut him off. "Brock's not as crafty as he thought. I've seen your picture from his work dinner parties."

He looked up, letting himself smile and shook his head. "Okay, but then you didn't have to go along with it."

"Why not? You're cute enough." She winked when he looked over.

He grinned down at her.

"And that kiss wasn't too bad either," she went on, looking ahead as they walked. "Though a little forward for a stranger."

"Then we'll just fix that. What kind of food do you like?"

"Italian."

"Dinner," he responded.

**xo end xo**

**Eh, I** have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. It's just strange. But I'll post it anyway and let you guys think what you want.

I guess exploring these weird drabble-y stories isn't a bad idea. It's healthy. I wish it had come out more...something. Gawd, what's wrong with me lately?

12-2-07

11:24pm


End file.
